Piel Morena
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Cho-co-la-te, cuatro silabas, suficientes para hacer que el siempre taimado Logan perdiera la cabeza y mas, cuando no es capaz de cumplir su dosis diaria del dulce; la adicción al chocolate, una pesada broma, los fieros de todo Palm Woods y un macabro plan de Carlos, harán que Logan sienta el tormento y el placer de la abstinencia, al mismo tiempo...Creo que el titulo lo dice todo


_**Piel Morena**_

Resumen: Cho-co-la-te, cuatro silabas, suficientes para hacer que el siempre taimado Logan perdiera la cabeza y mas, cuando no es capaz de cumplir su dosis diaria del dulce; la adicción al chocolate, una pesada broma, los fieros de todo Palm Woods y un macabro plan de Carlos, harán que Logan sienta el tormento y el placer de la abstinencia, al mismo tiempo.

Les confieso algo, una amiga me inspiro para escribir esto Ailiiana GRACIAS! Jaja es que ella esta escribiendo un fic muy bueno (mi amigo el karma) y en el se ve un lado MUY diferente de Carlos, así que se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo solo que con mi toque personal: ¿saben a que me refiero? ¿serán capases de decirme mi "toque" personal al final de la historia? Jaja espero que si porque la verdad es muy evidente.

!Advertencia!: Rango M – NO Apto para menores (como se que nadie hace caso a esto sera mas explicito): Si eres un niño (a) NO lo leas; si eres adolescente NO lo leas (después querrás experimentar); si eres inocente NO lo leas (perderás la inocencia); y si eres pervertido (a) NO lo leas (te volverás MAS pervertido (a).

Como ya dije antes, NADIE hace caso al cartelito de las advertencias, yo solo cumplí con colocarlo jaja ahora porfavor pasen, lean y disfruten (Y Dejen reviews al final, MUY importante)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Big Time Rush no me pertenecen, solo la trama de esta historia, no hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación, solo lo hago por puro entretenimiento.

Aclaraciones:

-Hola-Diálogos

-_Hola-_Pensamientos

Narración normal.

* * *

_Capitulo Único_

Pov Logan:

Un horrible día, nublado, oscuro, silencio sepulcral, todo el mundo empeñado en odiarme. Maldición, no puede ser; como es posible que no haya ni uno SIEMPRE HAY MAS DE UNO. Ni en la cocina, ni en la sala, ni las habitaciones, NI EN MI ESCONDITE SECRETO:

-Esta me la pagaras Kendall Knight.

Flash Back

Que hermoso día, el sol radiante, los pájaros cantando, la gente riendo y yo aquí, feliz de la vida comiéndome la tercera barra del día:

-Te saldrán caries-Me dijo Carlos que estaba sentado junto a mi-Ademas que te saldrán granos.

-No soy James no me importa-No me gusta ser cínico, pero entre mi chocolate y yo NADIE se mete. Vi como Carlos hacia algo parecido a un puchero y luego se iba a la cocina-_¿Que bicho le pico?_

Deje de lado la actitud del moreno y me dedique a observar el dulce que tenia en mis manos: dios no puede haber algo mas hermoso en este mundo, su textura suave, su color oscuro, su dulce sabor, todo repartido en diferentes cuadritos en dos filas y cubierto de una preciosa envoltura azul...

-¿Logan, otra ves estas hablando con el chocolate?-Tenia que ser Kendall quien arruinara este momento entre mi chocolate y yo-Se te esta volviendo un vicio.

-Me gusta el chocolate-Respondí ignorando lo ultimo y dando la primera, y mas deliciosa, mordida a mi dulce; no puedo evitarlo, cierro los ojos y saboreo el trozo de dulce con mi lengua por toda mi boca, lo aplasto contra el paladar lo saboreo aun mas:

-¿Como es posible que alguien se excite por comer chocolate?-Esta ves la vos de James es la que me saco de mi mundo.

-No me excito-Le respondo a ambos mientras le doy otra mordida a mi dulce.

-Si como no...-Soltó James extendiendo una mano-No seas tacaño y comparte un poco.

-Jamas-Le respondí y estoy casi seguro que deje salir un siseo-Es mi chocolate.

-Déjenlo, ya saben como es-Escuche decir a Carlos con un tono aburrido, juraría que molesto.

-Si, no seria capas de pasar ni un día sin comer una barra-Soltó Kendall, cree que soy estúpido.

-Nunca apostare sobre mis chocolates-Ataje antes de que comenzara a hacer berrinches.

-Vamos Logan, solo un pequeña apuesta-Me rogó el rubio haciendo un gesto con los dedos-Si tu ganas yo-

-No-Fue todo lo que dije gesticulando lentamente para que entendiera.

-Juro que no volverás a comer un solo chocolate en mucho tiempo-

Fin del Flash Back

!Y el muy infeliz cumplió! Tengo mas de dos horas sin probar bocado de dulce chocolate.

-Ya se me hacia raro que Gustabo me aya llamado solo a mi-Rezongue al recordar el mensaje que me había llegado; era un numero desconocido y yo, de ingenuo, fui a ver que quería para encontrarme que no había nadie en el estudio, lo tome como una broma inocente y volví a casa, aun mas ingenuo, de lo que en verdad pasaba.

Al llegar al departamento no había nadie, y se me antojo comer un chocolate, fue a la gaveta donde siempre hay Y NO HABIA!.

Y ahora, después de haber puesto patas arriba todo el lugar, me encuentro que el maldito de Kendall escondió, o peor, se comió TODOS los chocolates:

-Odio mi vida..!Pero aun hay esperanza!-Salte del sofá donde había estado echado y corrí a por monedas, tal ves no tenia mis reservas pero aun podía bajar a la maquina de golosinas y comprar todo lo que dijera "Chocolate". Tome todo el cambio que encontré y salí corriendo por la puerta, por la cual venia entrando Carlos; creo que quiso decirme algo pero lo ignore, necesito mis chocolates.

Fin Pov Logan

Pov Carlos:

Chocolate, las cuatro silabas que mas ODIO en todo el mundo. Muy bien lo admito, me gusta el dulce y el chocolate era de mis favoritos, de echo era una de las muchas cosas que tengo en común con Logan; pero hay radica el problema, a Logan no solo le gusta el chocolate, le fascina.

-Te saldrán caries-Le dije desde un cojín al ver que el se disponía a comer mas-Ademas que te saldrán granos.

-No soy James, no me importa-Suficiente, me levanto y me voy a la cocina, prefiero comer sal a seguir viendo a Logan comer su vicio. Mientras busco una cuchara escucho como Kendall y James empiezan a hablar con el, solo logre distinguir las palabras "vicio" y "excite"; no puedo evitarlo, abrí el tarro de sal con rabia y metí la cuchara.

Seré honesto, comer sal no es de mis mejores ideas pero es lo único que me distrae de mis malditos celos: si, así es, por estúpido que suene, creo que soy la única persona en el mundo que siente celos de un estúpido dulce color marrón: !PERO NO PUEDO EVITARLO! Detesto ver como lo mira, detesto como lo admira, detesto como se vuelve loco por el, !Detesto como ese maldito dulce se roba toda la atención de Logan!

!Mi Logan!

-_Ya cálmate Carlos...-_Me dije mentalmente. Ase tiempo que me gusta Logan, no se cuanto, pero siempre he querido mas a Logan que a Kendall o James. En la escuela siempre quería estar con el, y desde que llegamos a los ángeles quiero decirle lo que siento: Pero esa maldita obsesión por el chocolate.

Logan seria capaz de cambiar su cama por una barra, una ves casi lo hizo: !quiso cambiar MI cama por una caja de chocolate!. Lo confieso, no pude estar molesto con el mucho tiempo pero hay empezaron mis celos. Dudo que Logan sea capaz de querer algo, o alguien, mas que su dichoso vicio.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-Estuve tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no note como Kendall se paraba a mi lado-¿Eso es sal?

-Si, ¿que paso con Logan?-Pregunte intentando desviar el tema; a quien engaño, si quiero saber.

-Le envié un mensaje diciendo que Gustavo lo quiere en el estudio-Respondió, un momento, ¿que hace Kendall revisando las gavetas-!Bingo!

-¿Que estas planeando?-Tal ves Logan es mi amigo y me guste, pero no significa que no me guste jugarle bromas.

-Nada malo, solo haré que Logan no vea un solo chocolate por lo que queda de día-Respondió sonriente sacando algunas barras de dulce que había en una gaveta.

-Suena...Interesante-!Interesante un cuerno!. No quiero que ese maldito dulce siga controlando a MI Logan; así que decidí ayudar a Kendall, no solo tomamos todos los dulces que Logan tenia repartidos por todo el departamento, si no que también tomamos el chocolate de cocinar, los batidos, el helado, las galletas, todo lo que tuviera ese infernal color marrón.

-Esta claro que lo de Logan es mas que un vicio...-Comento James. Los tres estábamos parados frente a la mesa con una muy considerable cantidad del dulce: barras, volitas, con maní, blanco, con licor, puro, amargo y la lista seguía y seguía-Es una obsesión.

-Hay que quemarlo-No se cara puse, pero James y Kendall me miran con miedo.

-Tengo una mejor idea-Y dicho esto Kendall tomo una barra de chocolate agrio y nos apunto a James y a mi mientras nos explicaba su idea.

Creo que este plan de Kendall me servirá para algo que se me acaba de ocurrir, Logan no sabe lo que le espera...

Fin Pov Carlos.

Pov Logan:

-!Bitters!-Grite por quinta ves mientras apretaba repetidamente la campanilla del mostrador-¿Porque no ay chocolates en la maquina de dulces?-Pregunte de inmediato cuando apareció.

-No se abran acabado...-Soltó con sarcasmo-Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a atender asuntos mas importantes.

-Inútil...-Solté molesto al aire cuando me gire y me apoye en el mostrador; maldición empiezo a enloquecer ahora todo me huele a chocolate-Un momento-Como no me di cuenta ante, TODO el mundo en el lobby esta comiendo chocolate-He tu, ¿donde conseguiste eso?

-¿Esto?...Me lo dieron Kendall y James ase rato-Respondió el chico al que arrincone contra la pared-Ellos y Carlos andaban repartiendo chocolates gratis a todo el mundo en Palm Woods.

No tengo idea de que fue lo que dije, solo vi como aquel chico palidecía y se iba corriendo. Así que fueron ellos, de Kendall no me extraña, y James siempre hace lo que le dice el rubio, supongo que es lo mismo con Carlos, y me decepciona.

Fin Pov Logan

Logan quiso seguir con sus pensamientos contra sus compañeros y amigos, pero no pudo: la razón, la boca se le hacia agua con solo ver a todas las personas a su alrededor degustar una barra, un batido, un helado, todo de chocolate, las chicas los compartían con sus novios, los chicos los intercambiaban pero todos disfrutaban del dulce y Logan solo podía verlos con envidia.

En mas de una ocasión quiso comprarle uno a un par de chicos, cambiarlos por algo, incluso ofreció su cabello pero nadie accedió, todo porque había sido la única condición que les habían puesto Kendall, Carlos y James para darles un dulce.

-_Muy bien, no pienso darles el gusto...-_Pensaba sentándose en una de las mesas de la piscina-_Si creen que moriré por esto, están muy equivocados: puedo soportarlo._

-Hola Logan-Por suerte, para distraerlo de sus pensamientos, en ese momento llego Jo sentándose a su lado-¿Que haces aquí?

-Se me hizo un bonito día para estar afuera-Respondió el castaño forzando una sonrisa al ver como la rubia abría su bolso y sacaba un barra de chocolate-¿Y tu?

-Quería dar un paseo, Kendall me regalo muchos chocolates así que traje uno para hoy-Respondió la chica dando una mordida y haciendo que a Logan se le aguara la boca-!MM! Que delicia, es chocolate puro...

-En serio...-Aquello sonó mas como un débil gemido que como una frase-¿Me das?

-Claro-La rubia partió una generosa cantidad del dulce y se lo extendió a su amigo, Logan solo tenia que extender el brazo; centímetros faltaban para tener el tan preciado trozo en sus manos...

-!Hola!-Y como no, Kendall llego y arrebato el dulce de la mano de la rubia antes que Logan.

-Tu-Una sola silaba, y Logan la lanzo como un puñal.

-¿Que pasa Logie?...Estas molesto-El cinismo en el tono de Kendall solo molesto aun mas al castaño-Pero si solo regalamos todos TODOS los chocolates que habían en el apartamento y vaciamos VACIAMOS la maquina de golosinas.

-Kendall dijiste "Todos" y "Vaciamos" dos veces-Objeto Jo a su novio, pero Kendall no pudo responderle, Logan se había abalanzado sobre el y ahora solo podía huir del castaño adicto al chocolate; dejando a una rubia suspirando-Chicos...

-!Vuelve aquí ladrón!-Logan perseguía a Kendall por el lobby, la calle, el lobby de nuevo, la piscina, donde tubo que saltar algunas sillas y mesas que le lanzaba Kendall-NO puedes correr por siempre

-¿Quieres apostar...?-EL rubio empezaba a considerar que su broma, tal ves, no había sido tan buena idea, solo tal ves. Al final fue capaz de subir al elevador dejando atrás al castaño que solo maldijo su suerte: ahora no podía saber en que piso bajaría el roba chocolates de su compañero.

-Ya que, ni siquiera he almorzado-Recordó que cuando había ido al estudio había olvidado comer algo-Espero que no se halla robado el resto de la comida.

Sin decir mas espero el próximo elevador y fue directo al décimo piso, al departamento: la señora Knight estaba en el super haciendo compras, Katie debía de estar buscando la manera de hacer dinero, Kendall no se atrevería a aparecer en un rato y James, a esa hora, estaba en la piscina bronceándose o ligándose alguna chica, así que podía tener todo el lugar solo para el y su mal humor.

Cuando abrió la puerta descubrió que, para gusto de el, el lugar estaba desierto. Respiro profundamente el aire de paz que circulaba por el lugar, camino tranquilo a la cocina donde se sirvió en un plato que luego metió al horno de microondas para calentar la comida. No pudo evitar suspirar al percibir el olor a cacao en el aparato, el solía derretir su chocolate hay.

-Por lo menos tengo mi comida favorita-Se dijo en un intento de levantarse la moral mirando su plato con una buena presa de pollo horneado, arroz, papas igualmente horneadas con salsa shedar y un buen baso de jugo de naranja-Si, con esto estaré satisfecho.

Con toda la calma del mundo, tomo su plato, su juego y fue a comer a la sala, en el gran mueble naranja, frente a su amada televisión de plasma donde coloco su canal favorito, todo en absoluta calma:

-!A quien engaño quiero mis chocolates!-Grito finalmente al aire luego de terminar su comida sin siquiera saborearla. Apago el televisor y golpeo los cojines como un niño pequeño en pleno berrinche.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Carlos; el moreno sonreía satisfecho, estaba acostado en su cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y era capaz de escuchar perfectamente todas las quejas de Logan desde la sala. Su plan iba a la perfección, por ahora; el mismo había preparado la comida de Logan a sabiendas de que esta solo le recordaría que no tenia ni uno de esos detestables chocolates cerca, incluso el había derretido un chocolate en el horno minutos antes de que el castaño llegara; todo para hacer que la paciencia y la resistencia de Logan llegaran al limite, lo suficiente para no razonar.

-_Creo que es hora de empezar-_Se dijo al escuchar como Logan arrojaba algo que sonaba a uno de sus libros de medicina. Se levanto de un brinco, se saco la camisa y los pantalones que traía al mismo tiempo, por suerte se había quitado los zapatos mucho antes, así que ahora solo tenia un bóxer blanco, no pudo evitar reírse ante la ironía, pero no tenia ropa interior roja para cambiarse.

Tomo una toalla que tenia en una silla y se metió al baño, no tenia planeado bañarse, solo se metió a la ducha con todo y bóxer, abrió la llave del agua al máximo y no la cerro sino hasta que estuvo seguro que todo su cuerpo estaba completamente mojado, es un punto muy importante en su plan...

Aun en la sala, Logan escuchaba el ruido de la ducha en una de las habitaciones y maldijo su suerte por décima séptima ves, se había olvidado de Carlos:

-Al menos el no es molesto-Se dijo asomándose a la ventana con la esperanza de que la brisa lo relajara, ya que nada lo había logrado: ni la televisión, ni la comida, ni sus libros NADA. Miro al cielo y dejo ir su mente con las nubes, mirar la ciudad y a las personas en la piscina parecía estar funcionando, se sentía mas relajado.

-¿Logie, que haces aquí?-Pregunto Carlos con un tono de ingenuidad fingida, pero que pudo engañar a Logan que lo miro ceñudo.

-No te hagas, se que fue un plan de ustedes-Le Respondió Logan con mal genio, Carlos solo miro arrepentido mientras sonreía mentalmente y pensaba:

-_No tienes ni idea de mi plan..._Logie lo ciento, es que ellos me obligaron-Dijo con cara de niño entrando en la sala. Logan reparo en el detalle de que Carlos estaba todo mojado con solo una toalla a la cintura, evidente acababa de tomar un baño.

-Olvídalo, mejor ve a vestirte-

-_Eso quisieras_-Pensó Carlos, ignoro la sugerencia de Logan y se sentó en el sofá-Perdoname Logie, mira te diré el plan de Kendall si quieres...

Logan lo miro un momento con una ceja alzada, Carlos nunca le mentía, así que se giro y se sentó junto al moreno, un poco nervioso la verdad, Carlos seguía goteando un poco y solo tenia una toalla algo corta.

-Muy bien te escucho-Soltó un poco hostil, a pesar de todo, Carlos lo miro sonriente y metió una mano entre los cojines:

-Mira, para que no digas que no te ayudo te guarde esto-Dijo sacando una barra de Hersshey, el favorito del castaño. En un intento de tomarlo, Logan se abalanzo sobre el y termino encima de Carlos, el cual mantenía el dulce lejos de las manos del castaño y sonriendo al ver que había acertado-Espera...

-¿!Que!?-El castaño ignoraba por completo la posición en que estaba con su "amigo".

-Escucha, Kendall dijo que si se enteraba que tu comías uno solo de estos...-Explicaba Carlos refiriéndose al dulce en sus manos-No volverías a ver uno en un mes.

-Que lo intente-Gruño Logan.

-Si si, pero siempre hay una manera de zafarse de estas situaciones-Comento Carlos rompiendo la envoltura del dulce, Logan solo lo miraba expectante: el latino estaba recostado a lo largo del sofá con Logan sobre el apoyándose en los brazos y las piernas, Carlos no abría podido pedir mejor posición. Lanzo lejos la envoltura de la golosina y quebró un cuadrito-Yo no le diré nada a Kendall, pero tu tienes que comer el chocolate como yo diga...

-Si si lo que sea, solo dame...-La vos de Logan, una mezcla de susurro y gemido, hizo que Carlos sonriera de forma malévola, cosa que el castaño no noto por estar mirando el trozo de dulce en los dedos de Carlos.

-_Te daré mas que solo chocolate; pero eso sera luego-_Pensó divertido Carlos antes de hablar-Muy bien, no puedes tomarlo, solo cómelo de donde lo ponga.

La respuesta que recibió fue mas que suficiente: Logan solo gimió impaciente así que el latino tomo el trocito y lo puso en su frente, solo como prueba: y funciono, Logan se inclino levemente y tomo el trozo de dulce en sus labios, Carlos solo pudo sentir el leve contacto pero fue suficiente para el.

Partió otro fragmento y pensó por un segundo donde ponerlo...Al final la impaciencia pudo con el, así que abrió la boca y sujeto el dulce con sus dientes mientras miraba al castaño de forma retadora; Logan lo miro solo por unos segundos, no le parecía correcto pero el trozo que había comido antes de la frente del moreno le había sabido a gloria y no pensaba dejar ir este:

-No me detendré por nada-Fue lo único que dijo antes de inclinarse aun mas que antes, quiso tomar el dulce sin tocar los labios de Carlos con los suyos, pero el moreno no, así que dejo caer el chocolate en su boca; ahora ambos se besaban en una interminable lucha, Logan por obtener su premio y Carlos por disfrutar al máximo los labio del castaño.

Finalmente Logan pudo tomar con su lengua el trozo de dulce, y ahora lo masticaba sonriente frente a Carlos, el cual solo pensaba en no parar.

-Muy bien, siguiente...-Partió otro pedazo y lo puso sobre su pecho, esta ves Logan bajo un poco quedando ahora mirando solo el bien formado torso del moreno, una ves mas se inclino y tomo el dulce, esta ves probando ademas las gotas de agua que aun tenia Carlos-¿Que tal esta?

-Delicioso-Comento y era verdad, pero en realidad, había disfrutado mas el contacto con la fría y suave piel del moreno. Carlos sonrió satisfecho y puso varios trozos de chocolate bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar al borde de su toalla.

Logan, ignorando las intenciones del moreno, fue bajando por el torso del moreno tomando cada chocolate del abdomen, nunca se había fijado en lo bien formado que lo tenia Carlos.

-¿Quieres el ultimo pedazo?-Pregunto Carlos levantando la cara, Logan estaba muy abajo como para verlo a la cara; el castaño lo miro con la boca abierta y asintió con la cabeza, Carlos volvió a sonreír y primero llevo su mano al borde de la toalla deshaciendo el nudo dejando ver la V de la pelvis y sus bóxer, que para colmo, estaban muy mojados pegándose aun mas a su dueño.

-No-Y la cordura de Logan hizo su triunfante aparición en el peor momento; el castaño se levanto de golpe y se sentó lo mas alejado que pudo de Carlos, el cual estaba un poco molesto, pero sabia que era cuestión de apretar el botón correcto. Así que se acomodo, se sentó nuevamente solo que extendiendo sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá, y recostándose complemente en este, haciendo que las gotas de agua que un quedaban bajaran directo pero lentamente hasta su ingle.

-Vamos, aun queda la mitad...-Agitaba la barra de chocolate frente a Logan en un claro intento de tentarlo-No querrás que media barra de delicioso Hersshey, edición especial, se desperdicie solo por ser pudoroso-Mientras hablaba movía el dulce de un lado a otro, con lentitud, frente a la nariz de Logan, el cual solo comía con el delicioso aroma. Cada palabra de Carlos mellaba la, ya de por si, dañaba mente del castaño.

-_Tu puedes Logan, solo tienes que ser fuerte-_Claro que podía ser fuerte, conocía a Carlos y sabia que al final se daría por vencido; pero claro, el nunca imagino que Carlos seria capaz de ponerlo en esa situación.

-Ya se me canso el brazo-Al final Carlos desistió de continuar agitado el dulce. Y Logan sonrió ganador:

-_!Bingo!_-Ahora solo debía estar atento a donde colocaría Carlos el chocolate y el se lanzaría a tomarlo.

-Si lo quieres, cómelo...-

Finalmente su oportunidad, dirigió su mirada a las manos de Carlos y ya no tenia el dulce, paso su mirada desde la cabeza de Carlos hasta su...

-_!Mierda!_-

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto sonriente el moreno, había colocado la barra contra su abdomen sujeta por el borde de su bóxer-Vamos Logan no te hagas, lo quieres tanto como yo.

-Yo solo quiero el chocolate...No se que quieras tu.

-Sabes perfectamente que no quieres solo el chocolate-

Y mil rayos sonaron en los oídos de Logan; no sabia como ni porque, tal ves eran sus hormonas, tal ves eran las endorfinas liberadas por el dulce, tal ves era el tono sensual del moreno, pero algo muy dentro de el, no sabia que: le decía, le gritaba, que se olvidara del bendito dulce que Carlos sujetaba con la liga de su ropa interior, que la piel morena de Carlos sabia mil veces mejor, y lo peor de todo, Logan estaba totalmente de acuerdo con todo eso. Lo malo, Carlos no pudo esperar a que Logan se pusiera de acuerdo con sus pensamientos y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se sentó encima del castaño, de frente abrazando a Logan por el cuello, el cual solo podía pensar en lo glorioso que se sentía el trasero de Carlos sobre su ingle, la cual estaba muy dura.

-¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?-No tenia idea de donde había salido esa frase, lo único de lo que era consciente es que quería seguir el juego de Carlos y de sus manos bajando desde la ancha espalda del moreno tocando cada centímetro de esa piel que lo enloquecía hasta llegar a tocar aquel firme trasero por encima de los bóxer mojados.

-Quiero...Venganza-Su respuesta salio acompañada de una risa torcida, Logan no supo descifrarla ni le importo-Quiero hacerte pagar todas las veces que preferiste a un chocolate en ves de a mi; por cada ves que preferiste ir a comprar chocolate en ves de salir conmigo; por hacerme odiar uno de mis dulces favoritos y lo peor de todo, hacerme sentir celos de el...

-Pero, no somos nada-Logan sabia perfectamente lo que quería decir Carlos, pero si el moreno quería jugar con el, el haría lo mismo-No somos novios, y yo no te gusto-En un instante Carlos tomo a Logan por las muñecas y lo beso con salvajismo para luego recorrer su mejilla hasta su oido:

-No me gustas...Me fascinas, no tienes idea de como me pones-Carlos no podía resistirse a no morder la oreja del castaño el cual sentía su respiración interrumpirse-Me gustas tanto, que no me importa tener que chantajearte con chocolate para que estés conmigo-Al decir esto, Carlos tomo una de las manos que le tenia sujetas al castaño y la llevo hasta la barra que aun se mantenía entre su abdomen y su ropa interior.

-Ya no quiero esta cosa...-Logan saco el dulce del bóxer blanco y lo lanzo lejos ante los sorprendidos ojos de Carlos que se ensancharon aun mas cuando la mano de Logan se metió entre sus bóxer-Prefiero esto.

-¿Estas seguro...-El tono de Carlos era prevenido-Cuando empecemos, no habrá marcha atrás.

-Te parece que quiero dar marcha atrás-Le pregunta retorica vino acompañada de un apretón de su mano contra el miembro de Carlos que dio un gran y sonoro gemido entremezclado con gruñido de placer-¿Así que-

Lo único que Logan puede recordar antes de que Carlos lo lanzara sobre la cama de su habitación, era como el moreno lo levantaba del mueble y corría hasta el cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave tras el. Apenas se giro, Carlos se dedico a admirar, por dos segundos, a Logan que lo miraba divertido desde la cama.

La palabra "calma" había quedado en el olvido, de echo, toda palabra había quedado fuera de aquel cuarto dentro del cual solo se escuchaban gemidos, gruñidos y toda clase de sonidos guturales: Carlos se dedicaba a quitarle la ropa al castaño, arrancar cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre el y la piel del mas blanco, cualquier cosa que le impidiera besar el su cuello, bajar por su clavícula hasta el hombro. Mientras el moreno lo desvestía, Logan solo de dedicaba a acariciar cada centímetro de esa piel que tanto lo enloquecía, a subir sus manos desde los pectorales del moreno hasta subir a su espalda para luego descender hasta meter las manos entre la ropa interior blanca y masajear con fuerza el trasero de Carlos.

No era muy consciente de su cerebro, lo único que podía sentir eran las manos de Carlos abriéndole el pantalón y bajándole el cierre; el latino no supo como hizo para sacarle todo el pantalón negro de un silo tirón con todo y ropa interior, ni le importo, solo quería ver el cuerpo desnudo de Logan; debajo suyo lucia tan provocativo, su cuerpo delgado con su piel blanca, algunos de sus músculos apenas definidos palidecían ante bien entrenado cuerpo del latino, sus brazos extendidos sujetándolo por el cuello, sus piernas delgadas extendidas y su rostro, con una sonrisa picara y aun así tan rojo como un tomate:

-¿Te gusta lo que ves...?-Finalmente algo con sentido salio de la boca del castaño mientras doblaba una rodilla para tocar la entrepierna de Carlos-Porque yo no veo mucho.

-Mucha charla...-Definitivamente Carlos no estaba para juegos, en un segundo se quito la única prenda que lo separaba de la desnudes. Ahora si, ambos desnudos y con la excitación a flor de piel ambos se ensartaron en un apasionado beso, un choque de labios salvaje, brutal y dios tan placentero; Carlos se dedicaba a atender el duro miembro del castaño, moviendo su mano con frenesí.

El ambiente a su alrededor, se calentaba con rapidez haciendo que aquella simple habitación pareciera el mismísimo infierno. Logan gemía entre besos, Carlos gruñía con cada caricia del castaño y ambos sentían el sudor recorrer sus cuerpos; ninguno quería esperar mas, así que con mucho esfuerzo el latino se separo de los labios de Logan el que gruño de satisfacción al sentir los labios del latino en su erecto miembro.

El aire en sus pulmones se calentaba rápido y recorría su garganta hasta salir por su boca abierta, jadeante; Logan jamas imagino que aquello se sintiera tan bien, había escuchado del tema, hablado de el, incluso visto un par de videos cuando era adolescente, pero sentir su miembro en la boca de Carlos, como este subía y bajaba succionando lo hacia sentir cada ves mas ardiente; no quería que Carlos dejara su tarea así que lo tomo por el cabello y empezó a guiarlo.

A pesar de estarlo disfrutando, Carlos quería mas, quería sentir MAS del castaño, saber que que ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba era solo suyo, que ese chico desnudo frente a el seria suyo y solo suyo; no tenia de como iba a terminar aquello, pero sabia que no se arrepentiría jamas. Logan gruño molesto al sentir como Carlos dejaba de atender su erección para hacer quien sabe que:

-Oye...-Logan quiso pedirle, rogarle, que continuara con el excelente trabajo que estaba haciendo; pero Carlos tenia otros planes, tomo a Logan y lo giro haciendo que el castaño quedara boca abajo contra el colchón, evidenciando que la palabra "sutil" había quedado olvidada.

-¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer, Logie...?-Aquellas simples palabras, las primera que había dicho Carlos desde que comenzaron con todo aquello, salieron en un tono tan agresivo, suave y lascivo, todo al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió recorrió toda la espalda del castaño-Quiero hacerte mio. No. VOY a hacerte mio...-Logan podía sentir como el latino hablaba en su oído, y debía admitirlo, lo volvía loco:

-Hazlo, quiero que lo hagas ahora-Su petición salio entre jadeos, sentía la entrepierna del moreno apretada contra su muslo derecho y como Carlos lo mordía en el cuello sobre su pulso-Vamos, que esperas...-Desesperación, eso era lo que mostraba su tono y esta solo aumento cuando sintió como Carlos lamia su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo que su oreja para morderlo:

-Eso quisieras...-El aliento caliente del latino chocaba contra la oreja del mas delgado-Es verdad, quiero que gimas mi nombre, quiero hacerte gemir-Mientras hablaba Carlos bajaba sus manos por la espalda de Logan y se restregaba contra este-Pero primero, quiero que digas que me prefieres a mi antes que a un mugroso chocolate.

-!SI!-Logan quería replicar, quería revelarse, quería negarse a aquello; pero sus hormonas le atrofiaban las neuronas y solo podía pensar en una cosa: el siendo poseído por el latino-!Te prefiero a ti Carlos Garcia! Un chocolate no puede hacerme sentir lo que siento ahora. Prefiero mil veces estar contigo que comer un maldito- !Aghhh!

-Es todo lo que quería oír-El latino había entrado de golpe en el cuerpo de su amante, sin condón, sin preparación sin nada de sutileza, sabia que había sido demasiado brusco: !Dios que Logan era virgen aquello debió haberle dolido muchísimo! Aun así la vos del castaño lo saco de sus remordimientos:

-Muévete !muévete maldito!-No le importo la brusquedad de Carlos, solo quería que el latino cumpliera.

Y el moreno sin hacerlo esperar, empezó a embestir al castaño con fuerza, casi con salvajismo; pero algo no estaba bien, no estaba cómodo, el ruido de sus caderas chocar lo volvía loco pero sabia que podía ser mejor. Así que con u par de gestos, pero sin para sus golpes, hizo que Logan se apoyara en sus rodillas y sus brazos quedando en un posición mucho mas cómoda para ambos. Carlos embestía con brutalidad la entrada de Logan el cual apretaba con fuerza las sabanas bajo sus manos.

-Carlos, CarlOS OH CARlos-Sus nombres, aquello era lo único que lograban articular entre gemidos, Logan no era capas de conectar mas de tres silabas. El movimiento del latino contra sus caderas lo estaba volviendo cada ves mas y mas loco, no había ni rastro de coherencia en sus pensamientos, solo quería seguir, seguir, seguir y nunca detenerse. Y esos eran, exactamente, los mismos pensamientos de Carlos en esos momentos, nunca detenerse; aunque el aun conservaba un poco de coherencia, sabia que estaban haciendo demasiado ruido, no solo por sus gemidos, sino que la cama estaba golpeando la pared con el mismo ritmo que el embestía a Logan, sabia que mas temprano que tarde esta terminaría cediendo, y aun así no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, finalmente tenia a Logan como siempre lo quiso y no pensaba detenerse.

Continuaron así por un largo rato mas, el castaño se masturbaba con frenesí mientras Carlos continuaba penetrándolo cada ves mas rápido; a ninguno de los dos les quedaba mucho tiempo, finalmente Logan sintió como el latino se corría dentro de el al mismo tiempo que el manchaba las sabanas, todo mientras la cama no soporto mas su peso y se desplomo sobre si misma:

-Creo que exageramos-Bromeo el castaño cuando Carlos se hubo acomodado junto a el; Carlos no le dijo nada, simplemente lo tomo por el mentón y lo beso con dulzura.

Aun con todo el placer que habían expulsado de sus cuerpos por sus labios, por sus poros, ambos sabían que no era suficiente, querían mas; tanto el moreno como Logan, que finalmente puso a trabajar su cabeza: mostrándole, enseñando, a Carlos que aun no estaban ni cerca de terminar, no señor, ahora sabia que la razón por la que le gustaba tanto el chocolate era por el latino, todo por culpa de Carlos y su endiabladamente deliciosa piel:

-¿Vamos para el segundo?-Pregunto sentándose de frente y a ahorcadas sobre el latino, cuyo miembro volvía a despertar. Carlos solo sonrió complacido y poso sus manos en la cintura del mas delgado:

-Y para el tercero y el cuarto y el quinto...

Ya después darían explicaciones sobre porque había una silla detrás de la puerta del departamento impidiendo la entrada; sobre porque no solo la cama, sino el baño y el escritorio de la habitación también, estaban casi destruidos; sobre porque no solos los vecinos de los departamentos contiguos sino también los de los pisos de abajo se quejaban de ruido, pero la mas importante de todas era: ¿porque nadie nunca mas volvió a ver a Logan comer un chocolate?

_**FIN**_

* * *

¿Y biennnnn? ¿Si gusto?

-Carlos: A ver pendejo! Déjate de preguntas raras y empieza con explicar porque no as actualizado los otros fic´s?

-Yo: *Apuntando con un rifle* !Mira es Logan sin camisa!

-Carlos: !¿DONDE?! *Un dardo de K.O. le da en el muslo izquierdo*

-Yo: Muy bien ya que el latino bipolar no esta para molestar hay algunas cosas que quiero decir:

¿Se les antojo un chocolate? ¿Es Carlitos el único capas de sentir celos de un mugre chocolate? ¿Que harían si alguien les esconde el chocolate? ¿Se les antojo un Carlos todo mojadito y en ropa interior? ¿Aun esperan que esta nota de autor se acabe? (!Ja! Ilusos...)

Ya en serio: No tengo ni la mas remota idea de donde salio esta idea, simplemente PUM me pateo la inspiración y escribí esto. Estoy realmente ORGULLOSO de este lemon o smut (como quieran llamarlo) ya que hace tiempo que no hacia uno tan bueno. Y me pregunto ahora, cual creen que a sido mi mejor lemon o Smut? Yo no me decido si este o el de "Te quieres sentir libre"...PORFAVOR Denme su opinion los espero en los rev´s nos vemos!


End file.
